1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for the packaging of semiconductor chips. It is particularly suitable for the packaging of the MESFETs (metal semiconductor field effect transistors) and MMICs (microwave monolithic integrated circuits) which are made of gallium arsenide and are used at frequencies up to 20 GHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available packages have been developed for housing MESFETs and MMICs for various frequency ranges, but none of these have the capability for providing a good response for these circuits over the entire 1-20 GHz frequency range. Among the problems encountered with these packages are their limited frequency range, excessive transmission losses, and limited input and output isolation.